Awakening Darknesse
by Siena McGonagall Dumbledore
Summary: A box has sat, forgotten, in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts, hidden away for years. But 24 years after Voldemort had been defeated, the box is found. Found by a 15 year-old Albus Severus Potter. Found by the true love of the girl who has sat in that box for more than 30 years. This girl will spark a love between soul-mates who have been dancing around each other for years.
1. Finding

**A box has sat, forgotten, in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts, hidden away for years. But 24 years after Voldemort had been defeated, the box is found. Found by a 15 year-old Albus Severus Potter. Found by the true love of the girl who has sat in that box for more than 30 years. This girl will spark a love between soul-mates who have been dancing around each other for years.**

Fred Weasley II and Albus Severus Potter were trekking through the Forbidden Forest. It was still forbidden, but that didn't stop them. They had been sneaking out here for days, during the night. Tonight would be the night it all changed. Albus was taking in the scenery of twisting vines and gnarled roots, when he saw the glint of moonlight reflecting off of a smooth surface. "Oi, Fred. C'mere," he whispered. Fred came over, and Albus silently pointed to the glimmering surface.  
"What d'you suppose it is?" asked Fred.  
"I d'know," replied Albus, "Let's go find out. C'mon."

They both silently crept towards the light, and when they got there, they saw it was a 6 foot long black metal box, suspended 3 feet in the air. They were crouched, so they couldn't see the top. Fred made a series of gestures, asking if they should look at the top of the box, and Albus nodded yes. They both slowly raised their heads, and clapped a hand over each others mouths at th sight that greeted them. It was a glass top, and inside the box lay a young girl, floating in the center of the box on her back, as if on water. Her raven black hair was splayed out behind her, accentuated by her pale skin. Her sharp, angular features were aristocratic. She wore a long sleeved, white nightgown that went to her ankles, and puffed slightly at her wrists. She looked peaceful and innocent, as if she had never been touched by the hardships of the world.

Albus and Fred rushed back to the castle, no longer caring if they would get in trouble. They ran into a Hufflepuff prefect in the hall, who stopped them. They were out of breath and doubled over gasping. "We *gasp* need *gasp* to *gasp* see *gasp* the *gasp* Headmistress," Albus managed to get out.  
"Why?" asked the prefect.  
"Because it's really important," said Albus, irate. He had to tell Professor McGonagall about the girl.  
Apparently, the prefect saw his dangerous expression. "Fine. But if you get in trouble, not my fault. Follow me." He led them up to the gargoyle guarding the spiral staircase, and whispered the password, so neither Albus nor Fred could hear. The gargoyle jumped aside and allowed them up the turning staircase. The prefect allowed them onto the staircase, and the gargoyle snapped closed behind Albus and Fred.

They rode the staircase up to the top, and knocked on the door. Luckily, though it was nearly midnight, Headmistress McGonagall was up, dealing with some Ministry business. She was irate and tired, but she let the boys in all the same. "Enter," she called. The boys did so, and she tiredly looked up at their faces, expecting to see some prefect who had caught a couple of miscreants. Instead, her sight was assaulted by vivid green eyes and a shock of red hair.

"Potter, Weasley?" she cried. "What are you doing up at this hour, in my office of all places? I have half a min-"  
She was cut off by Albus. "Professor McGonagall, we need you to come quickly. We were in the Forbidden Forest," confessed Albus, not caring about the later consequences, "and we found a metal box. There's a girl floating inside it." McGonagall's eyes went wide, and she jumped from the desk.  
"Right now, I will choose to ignore the forbiddenness of the forest and the late hour, and follow you. But if this is some kind of prank, I assure you, it will not go unpunished." Fred and Albus both gulped and nodded. The girl in the forest was more important than possible consequences.

McGonagall followed the boys into the forest, and saw the box, suspended in mid air. She gasped at the sight of the girl, then inspected the runes bordering the cover. "Alright, I'm going to take her up to the hospital wing and try to open the box, and you two will go wait in my office. The password is 'Lemon Drops.' Touch nothing." And she left, levitating the box behind her, leaving two dumbstruck boys in her wake.

"Lemon Drops? Those are Dumbledore's favorite candies. I reckon it's all he eats when he comes over for Christmas," said Fred. Fred's voice snapped Albus out of the daze of seeing the girl again, and he tore off running through the forest, needing to catch up to the girl. Fred decided to obey the Headmistress and trudged up to the office. Unsurprisingly, Albus was not there.  
By the time Albus was up by the hospital wing, the doors were closed and locked. He sighed and slid, with his back to the wall, all the way to the floor, and sat to wait.

Inside, Minerva was attacking the box with everything she had, with Poppy looking on. Eventually, she gave up, exhausted and drained. It would not open. Poppy floo-called for Professor Flitwick, and he entered the fireplace in a burst of green flame. He was dressed, and looking not at all disheveled, thanks to some handy charms. Minerva explained the situation to him, and he set to work. But even he was not match for the box.

Flitwick became so frustrated that he sent a particularity powerful curse at the box. It simply rebounded, and, just barely missing Flitwick, hit the frame of a hospital bed, shattering it. The sound of the mattress hitting the ground resounded as a flop, and another followed it as Flitwick collapsed on the mattress. "Oh, bother. I can't do this. It must have something to do with the runes carved into the box," said Flitwick.

Minerva nodded her agreement, and sent Flitwick and Poppy off to bed. She herself cast a couple of protection spells around the box, assuming none could be cast on the casket itself. She the left the hospital wing, and was greeted by the sight of a distressed Albus. "Oh, Mister Potter. She'll be fine, I promise. Now run along to your dormitory, and I'll go up to my office and send Mister Weasley to bed as well. Goodnight." Albus merely nodded, and made his way down to his common rooms like a robot, thoughts consumed by the mysterious girl. He was numb to all other emotions, but he felt a sting of longing for the girl. He dressed for bed systematically, and fell asleep, not out of tiredness, but out of wanting an escape from that nights confusing events.

The next morning, a Saturday, Al was up early. He did not go to breakfast. Instead, he ran to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

He arrived gasping for air. He threw open the doors, and ran to the box. But he hit an invisible wall. It seemed to be an extra protection, just in case. Al was desperate to get to the box, and his magic began to react. An breeze swirled about him, and the air around him began to spark. He reached his hand towards the invisible wall, and a burst of scarlet light shot out of his palm. The force field cracked, and disappeared. He was about to storm forward when a pair of strong hands grabbed his biceps, and a deep voice said, "Wait please, Mister Potter." Al jumped and turned.

_A/N: From now on: Al: Albus S. P._  
_Albus or Dumbledore: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore_

It was Albus Dumbledore, the original Albus, twinkling blue eyes, midnight blue robes and all. "Oh, hello Mister Dumbledore." Albus had survived the attack on the astronomy tower that night in Harry's 6th year, but only because of sheer luck. Albus's Petrificus Totalus had no been strong enough, and Harry had broken free. He had cast the Imperious curse on Yaxley, a death eater, and Yaxley had jumped in front of Albus, taking the bright bolt of killing curse, and fallen off the tower.

"Mister Potter, I assume you're here because of our mysterious guest. Correct?" said Albus. Al nodded in reply. Then Dumbledore gently pushed Al to the side, and strode past him.

While a slightly shocked Al stood stock still, Dumbledore crouched down and inspected the runes in the box. He murmured some strange words, and ran his hand across the engravings. Then he stood, and lay his hand on the glass cover. It immediately glowed a bright blue hue and Albus pulled his hand away, as if in pain.

But Al wasn't paying attention to Dumbledore. When the man had laid his hand on the glass top, Al's eyes had been drawn to the sleeping form within the box. He was unable to tear his have away, and was unconsciously moving towards the box. Minerva, who had arrived seconds after Dumbledore, made a move towards Al, as if to hold him back. But Albus laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no. _Just watch_, his twinkling blue eyes seemed to say.


	2. Watching

And so they did. Al, still in a trance, reached his hand out. He lay it, ever so gently, atop the glass. The glass then glowed a deep scarlet hue and the runes on the box glowed a golden color. Time seemed to slow, and everyone held their breath. The red light from the box solidified slightly, and swirled around to lift an awestruck Al a foot from the ground. The lid of the box snapped open slightly, then opened the rest of the way. Then the light from the runes condensed into a golden substance, and slipped inside the box. It surrounded the girl, and lifted her from the box to join Al. He held his arms out to recieve her, and the golden light set her in his arms gently, one arm under her knees and another supporting her back, her head on his shoulder.

The red and golden light swirled around the pair, and it was like a scene from a fairly tale. Then the light flashed blindingly, and Albus and Minerva shielded their eyes. The brightness faded, and the golden and scarlet light set Al and the girl on the ground softly, him still holding her. But now, her white nightgown was a deep violet, silk nightgown, draped across her from in a beautiful manner. Al looked at her face, so peaceful, and continued to hold her. She was light, so he had no trouble. He held her tightly to him, and continued to stare at her face.

She had long, black eyelashes, and raven black hair, soft like silk. Her skin was a light copper, and completely clear and smooth. Her lips were a light pink, large and soft. Then her eyes opened slowly. Al was captivated instantly in them. They were a violet, the exact shade of her nightgown, with little flecks of gold. They were bright and curious, but trusting. She said, quiet as a mouse, so Al barley caught her words, "Don't let go." Then her eyes closed again, and Al whispered in her ear, just as quietly, "Never. I promise."

A white mist swirled around her. She had been asleep for who-knew-how-long, but now she had awoken. She felt a presence near her, and looked around. There was but a shadow, coming through the mist. The shadow's arm was reaching out, hand over her face. She struggled to make out the shadow's face, but it was still obscured. Then her eyes grew heavy, and they closed. She felt a light breeze of air swirling around her, and she was lifted from the mist. She felt a strong pair of arms, definetly male, wrap around her, and felt the air surround both her and her holder. For the first time ever, she felt safe and protected. She opened her eyes, and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her. She whispered, so very quietly, "Don't let go." Then her eyes closed again, and she heard him whisper back, "Never. I promise."

As she drifted off again, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She knew what her mother had done was to protect her, but she was sad. She was probably so many years past her timethat her mother was dead. Then she felt the slow tug of the magic surrounding her. She let the spell take her memories, take everything she had ever known from her, and leave a single word behind. 'Onyx.'

Al continued to look down at the girl in his arms. Albus and Minerva slowly approached Al, and Minerva laid a gentle hand on Al's shoulder. He turned and looks at her, an awestruck expression on his face. Minerva wordlessly guided Al to a bed, and he sat, still cradling the girl. Al laid back on the bed, and readjusted the girl on himself, so her head rested on his chest, and she laid next to him. His arms were still wrapped around her; he refused to let go. She sighed contentedly, and snuggled into him. He smiled contentedly and drifted to sleep along with her.

Upon seeing this beautiful scene, Minerva was touched. But it also sent a pang of grief through her heart. She herself would never be a part of a moment like this. The one she loved could never love her back, not in the way she loved him. Her eyes flickered to Albus for a second, and she saw his eyes clouded over with hidden emotion. Seeing him sent another pang through her heart. She looked away quickly, and watched the pair of children sleep peacefully.

Albus watched the pair sleep for a few moments more, and then he placed a hand on Minerva's shoulder and steered her away from the bed. Her looked into her eyes, and he saw a longing, a horrible pain. He didn't know what could bring this on; this was a happy occasion. He then led Minerva to Poppy's office. He transfigured a pair of chairs into two, soft chairs next to each other, and sat Minerva in one, before taking his place in the other. They were both quiet while they waited for the school matron to arrive, like she did every day at promptly 6:30 am. Minerva struggled to keep her emotions in check, and Albus considered the events he had just witnessed.

The box had rejected his touch, and sent him away. But it had accepted the touch of a 15 year-old wizard. Why? The enchantments on the box were written in runes the likes of which he had never seen. All he knew was that the spells were old and powerful, and that someone had gone through a lot to protect this girl. There must have been something about Al, something that made the box accept him. He believed it to be true love. The expression on Al's face, the magic it took to destroy Minerva's force fields and protection spells, it all showed a devotion only deep love could bring on. The box must have protected the girl, waiting until her true love arrived. A true love, who would protect her with their life, one who would keep her safe. A love that knew no bounds.

That thought made his heart ache, made him want to reach out to Minerva, to comfort her, to ask her what was wrong. But he didn't. He just sat, staring at the wall, pensive. Trying to ignore the ache In his heart that he knew had only one cure, a cure close enought to touch, but terribly out of reach. Minerva Morag McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress of Hogwarts, his one and only love.


	3. Sensing

Al opened his eyes blearily. He felt a wait on his chest and his arm wrapped around something. He looked down and saw the girl sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled. It felt so... so right. He looked around him and saw the Headmistress and Albus on one side of him, and Madame Pomfrey on the other side. Minerva looked at him, and saw he was awake. "Good morning Mister Potter."  
"Good morning, Headmistress McGonagall." McGonagall opened her mouth to say something, but Al felt a rustle on his chest. He looked down, and found himself staring into a pair of Violet eyes. "You're awake," was all he could get out. "Mm hmm," she nodded.  
"What's your name?" asked Al, "Mine's Albus, but most people call me Al."  
"Onyx," she whispered. It was the only word she could remember. The only thing she could recall...  
"Where did you come from?"  
"I... I don't know. All I can remember is my name. Everything else is a white fog."  
"It's ok. We'll going out who you are."  
"Someone clearly went to great lengths protect her," said Albus.  
"Clearly," confirmed Minerva, "if the went so far as to erase her memory." Poppy nodded.  
"Well," said Poppy, "if we have no idea who she is, we'll just have to gave her a new life."  
"Yes," said Minerva. "I'll have to go check the Hogwarts scrolls and see if we can't figure her out."  
"Um.. I'm here you know," piped up Onyx.  
"Yes, we do Onyx. I'll get you dressed, then we can go down to Diagon Alley and get you robes and a wand. We'll get you started in a new life,' said Minerva.

Onyx nodded. "Ok." She slipped out from Al's arms and stood. It was then that Onyx and Al realized that had been laying in each others arms. Al blushed and let go, and Onyx looked down while slipping out, trying to hide the light blush on her cheeks.

Poppy, Minerva and Albus all smiled at the sight of such bashfulness, all because of a simple love. Poppy couldn't help but relate Minerva and Albus to this scene. Those two had been dancing around each other for years. To hell with the fact that Minerva reverently denied her feelings. Best friends? Please. Those two were so deeply in love that they didn't even know it.

Onyx stood, albeit slightly shakily, and allowed Minerva to transfigure her nightgown into a set of violet robes. Before the were about to leave, Onyx caught a glimpse of something in the box. She stepped forward, and saw a small wooden box. She gingerly lifted it from the casket. The touched the latch, and it clicked open. Inside was a yellowed piece of parchment and a wand. The wand was made of a dark wood, and it was carved all over with ancient runes. It was about 9 inches long. With shaking hands, Onyx pulled the piece of parchment from its confines. Al, who by this time had gotten out of bed, wordlessly took the wooden box and wand from Onyx.

Onyx unfolded the parchment, and read it.

_Her name is Onyx Black  
She had completed her Hogwarts 4th year  
She has extensive magical knowledge  
She took her O.W.L.'s in her 3rd year  
She is set to take her N.E.W.T.'s this year, whenever you awaken her  
She is 15 years old, the age she was suspended in  
She speaks, writes (when possible) and is fluent in Mermish, Goblin, English, Spanish, German, Latin, Greek and Dragonese  
She can understand Troll, Chinese, Giant, Ogre and Norwegian  
She had retained all magical knowledge  
All I can hope is that the world is at peace and she is safe  
She remembers nothing about her past  
Hopefully, she never will  
She is my daughter, and I will do whatever it takes to protect her_

Onyx stared at the paper. Some of the fog in her mind had lifted, giving her the magical knowledge of a 5th year Hogwarts student and knowledge of all the languages aforementioned. She turned to Al, Albus, Poppy and Minerva, and handed Albus the note. Then she pulled the wand from the box and fingered it. It was her wand. 9 1/2 inches, elder, pheonix feather core, slightly pliable.

She snapped around, and flicked her wand. The bed made itself, and the bed that Fillus had destroyed was repaired and straightened. All other occupants of the room gaped at her, Minerva and Albus because they had both read the letter and were surprised by her magical powress and intellegence. The rest because she was obviously very bloody powerful.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" asked Al.  
"I-I don't know. I just know how to do it." Al nodded, accepting it. Minerva shook off her shock and stood. She took Onyx by the arm gently, and steered her from the room. Before they left, Onyx picked up a detail that probably only Luna Lovegood (for reasons to be explained later) and Minerva's closest friend could notice. Once Onyx and Minerva had left, Onyx said, completely innocently, "So, Albus is your husband?"  
Minerva seemed to freeze for a second, and then shook her head, continuing to walk along. "No, he is not. I am not in a relationship with him in any way."  
"Oh. I just..." she trailed off.  
"You just what?" asked Minerva, now curious.  
"It's just- Well, your auras- I don't- I can't explain it now. Maybe later."  
Minerva quieted, not pressuring Onyx into telling her. But as they walked to the gates for apparation, Minerva pondered her words. Why had she thought that Albus and she were in a relationship? She had said something about auras. And Minerva know she couldn't have had the idea planted in her head, as she had no idea what had happened to the world before today. It was all very, very odd.


End file.
